I hate you
by Soniafanz
Summary: Around some years from the anime last episode, but I mostly take the characteristic from Manga and Drama CD since I prefer them like that. Honoka and Eri already become lover. Honoka said "I hate you" to Eri... is this going to be the end of their relationship? Oneshot!


"Eri-chan". A slender body hugging me from behind.

"What is it, Honoka?" I say as my eyes still on the book in front of me. Lately Honoka keep clinging on me even though she know I don't like if she did it when I'm studying.

"Let's play." Her tone show that she's annoyed because of something. Little did I know why she's mad, well of course who wouldn't annoyed if someone didn't pay attention to their interlocutors.

"You know that I'm studying, right?" I sigh a little trying to not look mad.

"But lately all you're doing is studying!" She suddenly raise her voice. It's surprise me a bit that Honoka is mad. I tried to calm down before answering her.

"But-""Well then, Eri-chan. Which is more important, Honoka or studying?" There she goes again with her unpredictable question.

"Honoka, we already talked about this before-"

"Answer!"

"Uhh... Both are important. You know I need to finish my college but I also love Honoka. That's why please-"

"Honoka only want one answer and don't dodge the question." She knows that I'll dodge her question.

"Honoka..." Suddenly she let go of me. It seems she want me to answer properly. I close my book after putting a bookmark on the last page I read as I turn around to face her. She looks tense and serious, I never seen Honoka like that before.

"Honoka, I know this is an important question but can it wait until exam is over?" I tried to persuade her but what come after it, I never expected... That she'll cry. I froze there didn't know what to do. Both of us not moving an inch. When I finally came back to my senses, I tried to reach her hand but...

"I hate Eri-chan!" She shout before dashing out. Once again I froze, her words hit me so hard since she's always saying that she loves me. I never thought that kind of thing will come out from her lips. I tried to cool down my head, trying hard to think that she's only joking.

'_I should focus on test first._' I thought to myself.

It's been 3 days and my mind couldn't get off from Honoka last word. I thought it won't affect much to my studying but I was wrong. There's this uncertain feeling that I couldn't shake off. Worried, sad as well as panic? So today I decided to consult with Nozomi, my best friend. She know how to deal with this thing... or so I thought...

"I see the problem." She nodded before pulling out a card from her tarot deck.

'_Tarot again? I though she already graduate from that stuff..._' She look at her card seriously.

"Hmm... I see it. You both must talk about it thoroughtly."

"Well.. Yesterday I tried to search Honoka, but I couldn't find her around college building, even though we're on the same department. Of course I tried to visit her house but no avail."

"Then it must be meant you both shouldn't meet, yet." She's saying something outrageous as usual. And well it didn't go smoothly like I thought... I mean in the middle of conversation she suddenly bring out 'Fortune Crystal' and talking like giving a curse. We end up catching unwanted attention and so I end it there.

The next day I tried to consult with Umi.

"Ehh? Honoka?" She shout a little before finally calm down because all eyes on us.

"Eri-sen-" She coughing a little before continuing. "I mean Eri, are you sure that's Honoka?" Okay now it's Umi who's saying something weird, but I know I could trust Umi since both of them know each other longer than Honoka with me.

"Yeah..." Her face show that she's kind of disbelief what I just told but she tried to calmly think.

"Why don't you try to talk to her once again. Well now that I mention it... Honoka lately been trying to go home as fast as she can, and it looks like she's trying to hide from someone... But I never thought it was Eri."

"Ehhh? Honoka is?" She nodded. We talk a little more before suddenly she surprise me as she pointing to the cake shop across ours."Isn't that Honoka?" My head quickly turn around and catch a glimpse of Honoka went in together with Nozomi. Why're both of them together? But those thought only remain for a second as I stand up and went to the cake shop leaving Umi with the bill.

"Eri...chan?" Honoka look at me with disbelief look and give me an awkward smile before looking at Nozomi. Really what's with both of them?

"Honoka... I want to apologize... about our argument some days ago." I look down not wanting to see her face.

"Eh? Argument?" I quickly look up surprised, and I saw Nozomi is nagging her whispering something.

"Eh... Ah... Ah yeah! About that!" Now I'm sure that there's something fishy between Nozomi and Honoka. It seems that without realizing my face looks so angry to them that they apologizing.

"Truthfully it was Nozomi idea..." We're back to the cafe where Umi and me talk and both Honoka and Nozomi sit across me to make sure explain to me.

"At first I was just consulting that Eri-chan is too much hook on studying and I felt a little lonely so..." Honoka keep talking but still won't look at me."I told her to just ask which is important between Honoka and studying and I know that you couldn't choose it so I told Honoka '**If she couldn't choose it then pretend to cry using eyedrop and dash out from her room.**' and try to act you're running from someone for three days." I could feel that inside me a vulcano just erupt. I worried so much and it turned out just a prank? It seems they realize that I emit some rage aura because both of them terrified and shaking a bit much.

"I- I asked Nozomi-chan to come with me... to choose your favorite cake and both of us plan to apologize..." It seems Honoka trying so hard not to cry because of terrified. Seeing her situation, I tried to calm down a bit and call a waitress for a parfait trying to live up the situation a bit before asking what they would like to order. In that situation of course Honoka and Nozomi pass and Umi asked for another situation become silent until the waitress back with a parfait.

"Honoka." I tried to call her as soft as possible.

"Ye-YES?!" It's seems she still haven't recovered.

"Calm down and eat this parfait." I told her as I push my parfait toward her. Finally she raise her head to see the parfait and me. Without thinking I smile looking at her face. She's so cute. I take some tissue and wipe tears around her eyes. "I'm not mad at you.""E-Eri-chan." She look at me with happy expression, trying to hug me, but I stop her or else things on the table become victim. She looks so happy as she eat the parfait. Nozomi sighing in relief thought that it's already over.

"But I still haven't forgive you, Nozomi." I glare at her giving a smile but different smile.

"But- But I'm just-" She tried to dodge the main problem.

"There's no 'buts', Toujou Nozomi-san." Umi give awkward smile.

END.

Thanks for reading this... I did this in between exam and college assignment. Yes, I'm sorry I didn't put it in detail because I just want to pour it before I forgot about it. Don't hate me pls I really love HonoEri and I couldn't live without them.

EDIT:

I'M REALLY SORRY... I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WHEN I COPY PASTE FROM FB NOTES IT WOULD BECOME LIKE THAT. I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT CHECKING IT (and I thought no one gonna read it really...). Next time I had time I'll add more description (and if I haven't forgotten since I had many ideas for HonoEri.


End file.
